total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Providence
Back to character list Providence is a Neutral Goddess, who seeks to eradicate Terraria of of life, and ultimately, sin. Also Known As *Providence, The Profaned Goddess *Providence, The Profaned God *The Profaned Goddess *The Profaned God *Prov *Provi *The Neutral Goddess *The Goddess of the Profaned Flame *The Profaned Flame Core *The Flame Goddess Backstory Fire has no desires to speak of, nor does it have pains to lament. It has but a purpose: to burn is its meaning, to turn to ash is its resolve. Such is Providence, a being of alleviating light, and corrupting twilight. Born from a colossal impact of dark and light magic, during the ancient conflicts between angels and devils, her creation was of holy and demonic origins, and her presence embodied that concept in its denial of both. An indifferent crystal, formed in the heat and power of the mana. Within, a conscious spark took a mind of its own. In the midst of the torrent of magic, Providence felt the good, and the evil: the utmost desires of the world, for ill-intent and to live. It was disgusted. Held in limbo between both forces, it began to take a form of its own; from the land itself, a shell of stone, and from the blaze of battle, her wings. Anything her flames swept across was cleansed, purified, and reduced to an impartial ash. In life and death, there is vice, there is virtue. In purity, where nothing lives and nothing dies, neither sin exists. That is her objective. A world cleansed of desire. However, as she attempted to fulfill this goal, she was halted by the Slime Empire and forced to lie dormant in the Sun to absorb its energy. During that time, Yharim began his conquest of influence across the planet, and, when she decided was the right moment to fulfill her purpose, Providence was halted again the Yharim and his army. After a long battle, she was eventually defeated, and forced to retreat back into the Sun to regain her strength. However, during this time, she is still able to communicate with the world through her artifacts, one of which being the power core for the Golem. Using their automated idol, Providence was able to communicate with the Lihzahrd people, telling them to prepare the world for her arrival, and, in turn, be spared when she destroys all other life. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities *Profaned Flame manipulation *Pyrokinesis *Levitation *Flight *Heightened Endurance *Divinity Weaknesses Providence has no known weaknesses currently Personality Providence exists for one simple purpose, to eradicate all sin on Terraria. Once she has accomplished her goal, she will simply fade out of existence. However, if one were to help her cause, she might just spare them. Maybe. Goals *Destroy Yharim *Incinerate the surface of Terraria, cleansing it of sinners *Pass away peacefully, having fulfilled her purpose from creation Relationships Yharim Profaned Guardians Firefly Devourer of Gods Ceaseless Void Storm Weaver Signus The Slime God Trivia *Providence was the tenth character introduced. *Part her backstory is part of her official lore from the Calamity Mod. *The Providence image used here is the same one used for the Providence II Calamity mousepad. *In the RP, Providence's lines are colored Orange, the hex color code being "EF7403" Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Calamity Characters Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Skoores's Characters Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Gods Category:Female Category:Terrestrial Gods Category:Her Grace